


Outside I'm Different

by HaydenRobbie



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Based on Grey's Anatomy, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 20:19:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10199102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaydenRobbie/pseuds/HaydenRobbie
Summary: Taylor Robbins Torres, is a highschool sophomore, also known as the daughter of world known surgeons Arizona Robbins and Calliope Torres. Taylor main fear is disappointment, with parents of high expectations. She troubles through body dysmorphia, her body is different on the outside on how it is on the inside. Taylor is beaten at school, and eventually raped. The world is sunny yet no one realizes the shadows behind the walls.





	

**CHAPER ONE**

As I woke up in my bunk bed, yes I'm fifteen and has a bunk bed. I look around my room in a haze, everything felt wrong. Nothing had changed it was still the dark room with blue paint with posters covering about every inch of the wall, band posters. There was still the huge shelf of books, mostly science fiction and fantasy novels. The window shades were down, soda cans littered the room. I tend to be a mess at times.

Even though everything was intact, nothing felt like my bedroom.

The noise of glass clicking together and sizzling started to come downstairs, it was probably Mama, as she took up cooking a while back. 

I hated walking around in pajamas so I got dressed in my black fitted jeans and ashamed grey shirt. It was really basic but I don't really like to wear very complicated stuff. 

Still tired, I ran my hand through my jet black hair, noticing the knots in my hair, I started walking over to the bathroom across the hall. Breathing in the smell of breakfast, which was probabaly french toast and sausages. 

Looking in the mirror, I hated my shoulder length hair, nothing looked pretty about it. I also showed disgust for my skinny figure, it was too girly like. 

Well of course it's girly like you are a girl, we'll doesn't mean I want to be a girl. It would be easier to just be a boy. Wake up with short hair, not having to wear a shirt, getting to wear boxers to bed. A smile filled my face as day dreamed of being the opposite gender.

The same disgust showed in my eyes when I was looking at my girlish figure. I'm a girl. Shaving my head and began brushing my hair what I originally came in the bathroom to do.

As soon as I was done I walked downstairs to go eat breakfast, same time as when Mama was about to call me and Sophia's name. I was biologically Mama's child, yet I didn't have her blonde hair, I had jet black hair like Mom. Maybe the sperm donor had black hair. Though I was very pale, like sickly pale. 

"Hey Mama, where's Mom?"

"Mom's at the hospital already." Answered the blonde.

I mean that was to be expected they were never home at the same time. I barely saw them, so it was a pleasant surprise to have Mama cook breakfast.

The bus came around the corner of the house. 

"Shit, can't have breakfast, sorry Mama. Bye!" 

"Language Taylor!" Mama yelled as I ran out the door.

The ride to school was long as usual, as boring as school was, it was a nice ecape from my parents fighting, which was often.

Arriving at school and looking up at the huge entrance was intimidating enough, but worse as you would walk inside the doors. The halls felt like they were staring, and the teachers looked at you as if any moment they would fail you in their class. Worse was how my peers would bully and beat kids in the alley ways near school and the hallways no one roamed. The school itself was very well kept and nice looking it was the kids that cot drunk   and smoked during the seven hours of this hell hole that ruined it.

Well that was a little hypocrit of me, since I do drugs and drink, but not on school grounds. That's not anecessarily excuse, I know it's bad, we get lectures from our teachers all the time.

First hour which is math went by extremely slow, that was to be expected. 

Currently I'm in seventh hour, History. It'smy favorite class. It was a little odd, mainly because it was the class most student dreaded, but the teacher liked me and I liked the teacher. So it was all good.

As the bell rang, I grabbed my backpack. Since the school allowed the highschoolers to carry them around I had no need of my locker.

 I walked down the hall, suddenly hearing Dylan shouting at me "Party at Joey's tonight, be there!" I nodded giving him the information that I would infact be there. Though it wasn't really nessary, he knew I loved to get wasted.

I chose the walk home, a little over a mile. It gave me much needed time to think. 

My mind drifted off to the idea of being a boy, having a deep voice, wodern chin structure. Maybe even joining the hockey team. What would my name be? I liked the name Ashton, maybe even Axel or Landyn. 

"Damn it, Taylor you are a girl! For fucks sake." Muttering under my breath so no one walking by could hear.

Arriving home, Mama and Mom was gone. Most likely not to be back till early in the morning. 

"Might as well get drunk as hell." 

Running up the stairs and into my room, making sure the door was shut incase a Sophia was to come home any minute. I grabbed a elastic band, putting in above my forearm to make sure I can see a clear vein. I grabbed the heroine shot, lined it up with the vein, and pointed it in with an angle. I pressed it in feeling the force against my skin and poking in, I pressed down on the shot, injecting the heroine. My eyelids twitched and my eyes rolled back already feeling the effects of the highly addictive drug. I layed back against the bed. 

I didn't keep tract of time because it felt as if time didn't exist. All of a sudden in was 10:30 so I might as well go head over the the party.

Looking at Joey's house, it seemed as if half the school was there. Walking in, everyone was shit faced drunk and smoking Marijuana. 

"Oh this should be fun." I chuckled at the scene infront of me.

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
